Refusal
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Stan and Kyle are enjoying a nice lunch with their two children. Or they were until that bitch waitress threw them out.


A/N: This law is very real and outrages me.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

...

"DAD! I'm hungry!" their 8 year old daughter Sarah yelled.

Stan Marsh rubbed his daughter's head and smiled.

"Well, what would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Sushi! Sushi!" her 5 year old brother Aiden piped up, who was holding Kyle's hand.

"We had that yesterday, Aiden." Kyle reminded their son. Aiden pouted, but smiled.

"Fish! Daddy I want seafood!" she told Stan.

Stan smiled. "Okay, Okay. We'll get seafood. I think there's a place around here that serves steak and seafood."

"YAY!" Sarah smiled.

Stan laughed. His daughter was entertained by the simplest things. She was just like him, black hair, but with Kyle's green eyes. Kyle had used his sperm to fertilize Stan's sister's egg, who became their surrogate. Shelly had become a lot more loving and a lot less violent over the years. She said she was happy to do it. Twice, in fact.

Aiden was next, a few years later. He had inherited Kyle's red hair and green eyes. Kyle had been disapointed that neither of their children had inherited Stan's beautiful blue eyes. Stan told him not to worry about it. Shelly had gotten brown eyes from her mother. They were lucky to have gotten green-eyed children at all, what with brown being a dominant gene and all.

"Here we are." Stan smiled as their family went inside the restaraunt.

The restaraunt wasn't very big or small, an adverage size restaraunt with an average amount of costomers. Stan, Kyle and their two children sat down at a table and picked up their menus. The children had a child's menu that had already been on the table.

"So, what do you want, kids?" Kyle asked.

"Um...chicken fingers." Aiden decided.

"I want fish." Sarah said.

"Okay, they have a seafood kids' plate. It's got fries and fried flounder. Would you like that?" Kyle asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."

They didn't have to wait very long before the waitress came and took their drink orders.

"You two are so cute." the waitress said to the kids.

"Thank you."

"Are you cousins...or...?"

"We're brother and sister." Aiden said.

"Oh. Are you their father?" She asked Kyle. You look alike." she noted.

Kyle smiled, not yet offended. "Yeah. We are their parents." Kyle said gesturing to Stan and himself. We're partners." he said, smiling taking Stan's hand in his own and kissing the back of it.

The waitress took a step back, affronted. "Gays?" he said.

Stan narrowed his brows. "Yes. Is that a problem for you?" he asked, a bit offended.

The waitress sighed. She really didn't want to deal with homosexuals this early, it was almost her lunch break.

"Well, it's just...if you two are gay, that's your problem, but."

"Problem?" Kyle was appaled.

"But you two have kids. You're bringing them up in a world without mothers. You guys don't have a mother?"

Sarah and Aiden looked at Stan and Kyle. "They're our dads. That's all we need."

"Excuse me?" Kyle stood up. "What gives you the right to dictate how people want to live their lives? And in face, yes, they DO have a mother. She's just not their parent. She sees them regularly and they love her."

A few people at other tables were murmuring. "Hey lady, why don't you mind your own business!" some guy shouted from across the room.

"It's just...not right. Children need a mother and a father. Not two dads. Your kids might even grow up gay themselves." the bigoted lady said.

"And what if they do? Is that a problem?" Stan spat.

"Well, you're teaching them that it's okay to be gay, and you're raising them in a home that god frowns on. It's not appropriate behaviour." the waitress said.

"Can't you just take our order and leave us alone lady?" Stan spat.

The woman just turned around and left. A few minutes later, she came back.

"So I spoke to the manager, and we think that it would be best if you leave." she told them.

"Leave? We're paying coustomers." Kyle reminded her.

"If you want your money back you can have it, just...find somewhere else to eat."

Kyle looked at the woman with distaste. "Just to be clear, you're asking us to leave because we are homosexual?"

"...yes." the woman said. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, it's just...this is a disturbance to everyone else who's trying to eat."

"..."

"Come on kids. Lets go." Kyle and Stan led themselves and their two children out of the restaraunt. "We're going to McDonalds."

...

A/N: And that's it. Sorry. No happy ending. This law is very real. In fact, it's legal to kick people out based on their sexual orientation in over half of the United States.

P.S. Sarah ended up getting a Fish sandwich and little Aiden got chicken McNuggets.


End file.
